


The reflection in the water

by sunlitpearl



Series: Eris Week 2020 [2]
Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: Gen, day 2: Lucile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitpearl/pseuds/sunlitpearl
Summary: It's raining, and Lucile decided to go for a walk.
Series: Eris Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600228
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The reflection in the water

Lucile had found he liked the rain. He liked the pattern the water made when falling, an even sound that went on and on until it simply stopped. He liked how little complications the rain had; it either rained, or it didn't. It was simple, easy to understand.

He liked standing there, outside, and seeing how the water reacted to his, not really human, since years ago, body. How it would just pass through him when he wanted it to, how other times it would hit him, cold water against cold skin. 

Iris had compared it to feeling like a flower being watered, once. He liked how that sounded. But maybe that fit her better, not him. He wasn’t a flower. He was a demon, a monster. A monster that could only go out freely at night, or on its defect, when it rained. He only pretended to be human. He could tell it wasn’t very convincing, from how Ferris looked at him like he would attack her at any moment. She probably hated him, but that was fine. He had been prepared for this outcome. Even if she never knew what he had to do in order to free her and Iris from the claws of the demon (if it was their parents, or the demon he had devoured, it was unclear).

He also hated the rain. It made him think of unpleasant things, unpleasant times. It made his thoughts wander into darkness he would like to keep away from. It made him hungry. It made him crazy. The rain, with its insufferable, endless sound. A symphony that seemed to be tailored just to destroy his mind. 

The rain bought a lot of things, good and bad. Maybe it was time to go inside, stop thinking about things he didn’t want to think about. He tried to come back to himself. His hair drenched and sticking to his face. He looked down at the face that reflected in the now overflowing fountain. He never knew there was a fountain here. Well, he knew but he had never put much thought into it.

He found himself smiling. It seemed wrong, broken. Like it didn’t suit his face- like it didn’t suit him. He thought it looked better on his sisters’ faces. Yes, it definitely suited a face like theirs more. Iris was young, but she was already taking after her older sister; they both shared a beauty that made them seem almost divine. He wondered if they’d find love, in the future. Ferris was getting into an age in which she could truly fall in love. 

He remembered a conversation old and buried. “What’s love?” his sister had asked him. He couldn’t quite remember what he answered, though. He only remembered her face as she made an effort to understand his words, and then, her back, as she exited the room to go somewhere else. 

She had grown a lot, and yet, didn’t change that much. He missed her smile. He looked at his reflection again, smiled at it. It smiled back. 

Broken. Unfit of himself. He could never reach the radiance Ferris had with his damaged smile. He tried again, and again, and again. He didn't know what he was doing. It’s not like anyone would want to see his smile, anyways. 

He looked at his reflection like he wanted it to destroy it. It looked back. His eyes looked empty. He felt like they were always like this. The eyes of someone who had cursed himself in exchange for his sisters’ freedom. Of someone who didn’t care who lived or who died, as long as it didn’t affect him directly. The eyes of a monster, of a villain. He closed them, like always. He preferred to not look at his nonexistent soul.

He smiled, once more. Showed teeth. It was strained, unsettling. He closed his mouth. Sometimes, he was jealous of his sister with her blinding light, the light that he swore to protect. But it was simple, and obvious, that his sister would be the one to have such radiance. He didn’t deserve it, but she did. She deserved everything her eyes could ever lay upon, and he would give it to her, even if it meant burning his flesh with the sun. He wondered if he would become stardust if that happened, and if he, then, could too be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted a little earlier today because bitches cant wait   
> I'm bitches


End file.
